1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water seal plug for a waterproof connector which is used in, for example, electrical connections in automotive wire harnesses. More particularly, the present invention is concerned with a waterproof connector plug in which outer peripheral sealing surface of the plug is protected against any external damaging force, dust and so forth.
2. Description of Related Arts
In general, a water seal plug of a waterproof connector has a bore for passing electrical lines to pass therethrough and an outer peripheral sealing surface which contacts a mating wall of the connector so as to form a seal against water. The outer peripheral sealing surface is exposed to the exterior and, therefore, is likely to be damaged or contaminated with dust, so as to impair the sealing performance.
In order to overcome this problem, hitherto, a water seal plug has been proposed in which a skirt is formed on the portion of the plug which fits the connector, the skirt being folded back inward such that the inner surface of the skirt serves as the sealing surface which engages with the mating surface of the connector.
This plug, however, cannot provide satisfactory sealing effect because the portion of the skirt folded back inward is not directly supported by the main part of the plug.